


Cat Yoga

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pets, Slice of Life, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> http://viella-art.tumblr.com/post/141342620748/i-headcanon-that-hux-does-yoga-to-relieve-kylo
> 
> Based on this lovely art!

Hux lay on the front of his legs, his upper body pushed up. One hand braced him to keep him in the position, palm pressed down on the mat beneath him. The other held a datapad, allowing him to go over several strategic scenarios to keep his mind focused and clear as he worked on his body. He worked easily at both, slowly pushing himself further back, bending himself accordingly as his eyes focused on the imagined soldiers battling imagined rebels.

He didn’t look down when he felt a familiar warm and furry bday press against his arm. “Millicent,” he greeted. The cat answered with a soft meow, pressing against his arm and circling around the limb. She rubbed her face against him, marking him once again as her own. “Not now, love.”

Millicent snorted and trotted around him towards his legs. Hux took this as a sign to change positions and he set his datapad down, pressing both palms down before lifting himself up, rear in the air and head facing down. A moment later he felt a familiar weight leap onto his back, balancing on him with ease. “Millicent…”

She hopped down from Hux’s back. She peered at him between his legs, tilting her head to the side as she regarded him. Slowly she crept towards his face and she sat down in front of him, purring as she leaned forward and lightly batted his nose right on the tip.

Hux couldn’t help but laugh, making sure that he did not hurt her as he fell onto his side. He pulled the still purring cat into his arms, kissing the top of her head. “My Millicent,” he hummed.


End file.
